


Silver Specks

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Rio and Robert stare up at the sky.
Series: Hauntober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978
Kudos: 1





	Silver Specks

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Minor Violence  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Stars=  
> Characters: Mary, Rio, Azmaria, Tio, Robert

=Stars=

“Mary,” Rio s aid .

“She’s not human.” Azmaria moved to stand in front of Tiok as Rio moved over to Robert, standing in front of him.

“Leave us alone,” Robert cried out. “Stop hurting my friends!” He dropped Rio’s phone and clutched onto hi m.

“I’m only keeping them from getting hurt by you,” Mary stated and she started hovering towards them. “Looks like you’ve endangered the lives of three more people.”

“Your voice, you’re the one who told me the dark entity was trapping souls here,” Tiok cried out, moving in front of his mom. “You lied! You’re the one attacking the people!”

“I’m not attacking them, I’m liberating them from his grasp,” Mary stated. “Whisperers are dangerous beings and you will not be his next victims! Not if I can help it!”

“ She’s a dire wraith,” Azmaria shouted out, pulling Tiok to the floor with herself as Mary pointed a hand and fired a blast of white energy from her finger.

“What did you do with his book,” Rio asked.

“It’s useless,” Mary stated. “You don’t need it because you’ll be leaving this house and I’ll be certain of it!”  She pointed her hand at Rio who clutched onto Robert and dodged aside at the last second as she fired a blast of white energy.

“Are you alright, Robert,” Rio asked and he nodded his little raccoon head. He picked up Robert with ease and rushed into the kitchen as Azmaria and Tiok ran off to the room to the right.

“Your toy,” Robert said, looking up at Rio.

“I can get it later,” Rio stated. “We only have one chance to keep you safe.

“Did you forget, I’m incorporeal,” Mary said, floating into the room.

Startled for a moment, Rio stepped back with Robert clutched in his arms but it didn’t last long. Rio rushed past Mary and back into the foyer and out the front door and down the steps. When he got to the walkway, he turned around and stopped. Mary was glaring at him. She rose a hand and fired a blast of white energy.  Rio jumped off the walkway but t he blast never made it past the stairs.

“ Return him to me and I’ll give you back your family,” Mary stated.

“You’ll keep my family even if I give him back,” Rio stated.

“You’ve got our deal, I shall wait for your response. I have all the time in the world. Your family doesn’t.” The door slammed shut and Robert winced, clutching onto Rio.

“Don’t give me to her,” he whimpered out weakly. “I’ve not had playtime since she first put me in the attack.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you go back into that attic,” Rio stated. “You don’t deserve to be forgotten.” He stood and helped Robert to his feet. “We’ll find your book and a way to put your sister to rest.”

“Those are pretty,” Robert said, pointing up at the sky.

Hundreds of silver specks bedazzled the dark weave of the night sky.

Robert gripped Rio’s hand and Rio looked down at him. He could feel the wonder in Robert’s eyes even if he didn’t have any. Rio stood there, letting Robert stare up at the night sky for a few moments longer before speaking.

“Where do you think she’d of put your book?”

“The naked tree,” Robert answered, eyes not leaving the sky.

“Do you know where it is,” Rio asked.

“Uh-huh,” he answered. “The silver specks are really pretty.”

“They are,” Rio agreed. “Can you take me to the naked tree?”

Robert nodded and finally tore his gaze from the silver specks.


End file.
